Unexpected News
by Kindleheartzyou
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin and Lady Belle are married, in love and starting a life together. What happens when a cause for celebration happens? Belle sends word to her father about her impending pregnancy. Hoping he'd come and share the joyous occasion with her and her Dark One husband. Will he or will he be disgusted and not show? Part of the Her Little Secret Verse by Charlotte Ashmore.


**Unexpected News**

Rumpelstiltskin ground his teeth together, a sign Belle had come to know as his nerves wracked his body. They had just sent the missive that would tell her father of their wonderful news; Belle was expecting a child, Rumpelstiltskin's of course.

Belle snuck her hands over to rub his neck, leaning her head against his shoulder. "You're worried," she commented. Rumpelstiltskin groaned, the pleasure of her hands anywhere near him turning him to putty as per usual. "Who says I'm worried?" he asked.

"I assure you sir, I know what worried looks like." Belle said, a childish giggle escaping her mouth. "You remember?" She asked at his slack face. Rumpelstiltskin composed himself, and nodded. "It was one of the first things you'd ever spoken to me, Belle, of course I remember," he retorted.

Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes as Belle broke out into giggles, and he turned to pull her closer. "I love you," he reminded her quietly, smiling softly.

"I love you too," she told him, certainty in her voice. "I hope," she said, now unsure of herself, "that Papa will consider replying to our message…"

Rumpelstiltskin gently reached up to kiss her forehead. "If he doesn't," he said slowly, trying to be neutral, "he'll miss out on the greatest gift you could give," he whispered.

The rest of the day passed within these walls, Rumpelstiltskin holding his little wife close to him all throughout the day. Not even a deal could tear him away from her now.

King Maurice of Avonlea was not pleased by the news he'd just received. Yes, it was the missive that Belle had spent hours pouring over, trying to get the words to come together in just the right way. It was just awkwardly written enough that Maurice believed it to truly be his daughter's hand.

It took him ten weeks to manage the feat of finding where the Dark One and his daughter resided. By this time, he'd had plenty of private moments to stew over the fact that his daughter was now a broodmare for a demon. It was obvious to anyone else that you'd think to ask that the King had forgotten that he'd treated his daughter as such, a chess piece in the political game.

Thus, Maurice sent his trusted knights ahead of him to announce his arrival.

"His Majesty, the king Maurice, has come," a knight said, and Belle's eyes widened to mimic saucers.

"He has?" She struggled to stand and Rumpelstiltskin appeared before she could quite manage the feat.

"What's the big deal, dearest?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Papa's come," Belle whispered in awe, allowing her husband of six months to help her stand. "I want to go to him, Rumpel," she said pleadingly, looking beseechingly into his amber eyes.

"Will you let me accompany you, at least?" Rumpelstiltskin conceded, and she lit up, kissing his cheek before wobbling over to the front room where her father was waiting.

Belle led the way to the front room, a lavish brown room accented with dark red. There was not a single, long table as in the dining room, no, but instead multiple small circular tables. On one such table, the king was seated.

He stood when he saw his daughter, indeed pregnant, though perhaps not exactly showing to a stranger. "Daughter," he greeted her, taking her hand and trying to ignore the look Rumpelstiltskin gave him for taking such a liberty.

"Papa," Belle returned, in moved tones. She squeezed his hand, and moved to sit. He helped her, easing her into the chair before finally sitting himself.

"I see the news was not… exaggerated." Maurice said carefully. He was not exactly sure why his daughter seemed so happy, especially when she'd become a mother soon, and to a child of this beast.

"Oh no papa, I'd never take this lightly." Belle said, rubbing her belly affectionately, and even looking over to Rumpelstiltskin's tense face with a smile. This confused Maurice even more, particularly when the imp smiled back at her.

"What…?" Maurice choked out, looking between the daughter and the imp. "Oh, papa, did you not hear?" Belle asked, looking almost as if she was admonishing Rumpelstiltskin with her gaze.

"Indeed, I have not."

"Rumpelstiltskin… He was the friend I mentioned," Belle blushed, deeply. "He's saved me," she murmured. "And in return, I give him the love he left behind a few years ago." Belle said chidingly, smirking at her husband.

"The love…?" Maurice demanded to know.

"Yes, papa… You knew I loved someone, even when you betrothed me to Gaston. You knew," Belle shot at him, her eyes flashing dangerously. Rumpelstiltskin reached down, putting his hands on either of Belle's shoulders and began to rub, soothing his little wife.

"I assure you, daughter- I did not." Maurice said, his ruddy complexion reddening further.

"You truly didn't know?" Belle asked, in a small voice, leaning into Rumpelstiltskin's caresses.

"Of course not." Maurice spoke. "If I'd known you'd loved a beast…" he didn't finish the sentence. He rather couldn't, seeing as Belle struggled to stand, her eyes hardening as she looked icily down the length of her nose.

"I get enough of the beast comments from him, thank you, father." Belle said in an aggrieved tone. Rumpelstiltskin did not think it was the right time to point out that he was getting better at that, and so he stayed silent, though he weaseled his way in between his wife and her father. He wouldn't allow his darling Belle, or their child, to get hurt.

King Maurice glared at Belle in surprise, but then turned his nose to her. "I wish to go," the king told his guard, and the man helped him up. They left, and Belle heaved into the chair with the sadness she now felt tenfold.

Once Rumpelstiltskin was sure they'd left, he walked over to his little bride. Six months seemed so long to be with her day and night, and yet he looked forward to many more months. "My bride," he whispered, kissing her forehead as he shifted her into his lap.

"Husband," she repeated, as she was wont to do. She buried her head into his chest and sobbed, really truly cried for the loss of her father. She knew as well as Rumpelstiltskin that she was never going to see the man again, whether it be from his own idiocy, or Rumpelstiltskin's decree.

"I'm so sorry, Belle." Rumpel whispered again, reverently kissing her hair, running his hands through it. "If I had known…"

"I'd still have wanted to see him, one last time." Belle said, choking the words out. "I just didn't- I didn't think, Rumpel." she admitted, looking down as the two cuddled closer together. "I thought Papa would be happy, that I found someone who valued me."

"A good father would be," Rumpelstiltskin chose his words carefully. "I know I should be happy, if any daughter of mine found true love." Rumpelstiltskin smiled hesitantly at her. She brought his face down for a gentle kiss. "We are," she agreed. "True love. I love you, Rumpel."

"And I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N: So Her Little Secret has always been a favorite of mine. The author; Charlotte Ashmore is someone I am close to. Basically a mother to me. She's graciously consented to let me write a companion piece to it! So this was it!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this and I look forward to the reviews I get.**

 **Lots of love, Kindle**

 **Beta-ed by Charlotte Ashmore**

 **Thanks for being my beta Mama!**

 **Cross posted on Archive of Our Own**


End file.
